Many people, such as law enforcement officers, handle and transport guns, and particularly handguns, on a daily basis. Law enforcement officers routinely load, unload, check firing chambers, and dry fire handguns, particularly before and after placing the gun into a transport or storage gun case. Surprisingly, during such handling, due to distraction or inattentiveness, it is not uncommon for a handgun to unintentional discharge, causing substantial property damage and grave danger to surrounding personnel. In a police station locker room, for example, numerous police officers can be in the immediate vicinity. An errant round can penetrate several layers of metal lockers, pass through a wall, and injure persons even in an adjacent room. Even though law enforcement officers are well trained, heretofore, safety instructions, warnings and cautioning signs have done little to alleviate the problem of unintentional handgun discharge.